A fool
by Saoirse.Ash
Summary: AU. Oneshot. She knew that he needed her for something. But not something like this!


To fool a prince

**AN: Just a one-shot, it was running around my head while doing exams and didn't want to go away. Set in medieval times, Hermione ( a presumed lady) Tom (annoying prince) all for you .**

**Oh, and please review and favourite if you like .**

If there was one place that Hermione loved, it had to be the little meadow in the Drokken forest, unknown to anyone else in the whole kingdom. This was precisely why she loved it. Being the third and the youngest daughter of the Lord Grange and Lady Grange was far better than being the first-born, who already was shipped away to her husband and nursing her first child, however she still was obligated to behave accordingly to the appropriate female behavior. How dull.

It's just, a woman's world was so… boring. The highlight of the day would be finishing a complex embroidery, or earning a glance from a prince or a lord. Sometimes, they were even allowed to have a walk in the garden! How charming.

And while Hermione respected those who preferred and liked their lifestyle, it did not sound appealing to her.

Thankfully she was the youngest of the daughters of a _Lord_, A very important lord.

Then again, She also happened to be a witch.

No one knew of _that_ of course. She herself learned of it when she was eight after meeting an elder man, Albus Dumbledore, who found her wandering around the Drokken forest after she escaped her guards. Hermione was no simpleton, she knew not to make contact with strangers. However that man… He had something about him that was so similar to her.

She found out that that thing was called magic.

And that she had plenty of it.

Dumbledore would teach her, in his little cottage in the darkness of the Drokken forest, how to cast spells, brew potions and excel in different areas of magic. It was found that she indeed possessed elder magic, the oldest and the most powerful of all magic.

Honestly, it did feel good to possess something unique.

However one day Dumbledore was gone, and only a note was left of him.

She was fifteen when he left.

She was fifteen when her parents turned to see her as a woman rather than a child.

Ooh, what fun came out of THAT realization.

It would be fair to say that Lord and Lady Grange have learned not to try to set an arranged marriage with their youngest child. They were puzzled to find, that after two very successful marriages, their youngest wouldn't acknowledge any suitor.

Hermione herself cleverly created a plan that made all possible suitors lose any interest in her. All she needed was for a potential suitor to come visit his potential wife, who was as beautiful as summer and fresh as a sprouting flower, who had this secretive, knowing smile that would dazzle men to the floor, and when he would fall in obsession with her, bad things would happen to him. _Quite _bad.

It did start innocently. The first suitor had all his clothes burned and a ghostly note on his door saying that worse will come after the marriage. However after this stunt, Lord Grange was forced to pay for the damages, as it occurred on his grounds. Fair to say, the man was never seen again.

The second suitor was given a _long_ nightmare in which the worst possible scenarios of their marriage would be seen, starting from a seriously obese Hermione laying down on the young suitor and trying to act seductive, going into more… unpleasant scenarios.

On the next day the suitor had left.

Seven suitors came and went and Hermione could spread the rumors how she was cursed to live a loveless life, and how any who tried to marry her would suffer.

It was ingenious. No one would assume that it was the Lady Hermione herself who has schemed such a plan, when she was such an innocent and seemingly unhappy young girl. Her family didn't know that she was a witch, but they did know that she was decidedly happy in her situation. Her sisters and mother would look down at her with pity and irritation, while her father would just shake his head and smile at her, telling her how much she reminded him.

So years flew by, and Hermione at the age of nineteen bloomed into a beauty renown throughout the kingdom, often called "The untouched beauty". Under the pretext of the curse, Hermione would never attend the royal court along with her family, as she was not interested in romance of any kind. If she was in search of one, she could easily read it in a book. From her observation on the relationships that her sisters and mother had, Hermione concluded that the true romance was only found in the book, and only in rare cases actually happening. But the chances were so small, that instead she would educate herself in all aspects, both magical and non-magical.

So it was on that day, when she lay on the dry ground, the sun blazing up above her head, with a soft breeze touching her hair, that her secret hideout was no longer hidden.

" Milady! There you are! We have been looking for you for hours!"

Hermione turned to see three guards walking towards her at a quick pace. She sighed as she understood that she would need to look for a new hide-out. For years the guards tried to locate her, but only she could navigate through the Drokken forest with ease. Others would get lost.

" So at last you found me" She said dryly " I wonder, what news have made you so desperate to seek me out in the Drokken forest".

The guards stopped before her, only now beginning to feel nervous around the wise Lady.

" Your father sends for you. He said it is rather important," the leading guard said.

Hermione cocked up her eyebrows before saying: "I shall come. Later".

The guards exchanged glances.

" The Lord told us" The second guard with ruffled black curls said with an amused smile " That it was about your engagement".

Hermione frowned.

" I have none" she replied.

" It appears another… suitor wishes to court you milady" The first guard spoke once more.

Hermione held a sigh that was building inside of her.

" Well, I wonder who" she said, bringing out a small amount of hope on her face. The guards fell for it as they always did. Well, maybe apart from the one with the black curls. His name was Peter and he was one of her closer friends.

The girl stood up slowly, unhurriedly, and kept her amusement in check as the guards saw her garments.

" Milady…" the first guard stuttered.

Hermione held her hand.

" It is rather hard to ride a horse in those long gowns, and besides, I would hate to tear the material" She said innocently.

" Let no one see you like this milady" the guard told her before escorting her back to the castle.

* * *

" Father. Could you please repeat that?"

" Hermione I want you to know that that I have informed the Prince about your curse but he –"

" How could a _P__rince _be interested in me? I wasn't even aware that he was thinking of a marriage" Hermione interrupted her father.

" If you spent more time with your sisters and the ladies of this castle, you would know. Instead you hide in that god forsaken forest or library. What sort of woman are you?" the Lord huffed.

"A thinking one of course. Now, father, tell me all about the prince's arrival. We both know that this will be fruitless. Before the prince comes he will run away again" Hermione smoothed out her blued gown that she was forced to wear before visiting her father.

" He has heard of your curse, and in sympathy to your misfortune, decided to try and… help you" The Lord stopped for a split second, glancing down at his daughter, before continuing, " He will arrive today before the supper, so we all have to be prepared".

" But father, this is quite unexpected. When did you get the news of his departure?" Hermione asked.

" Yesterday morning. I did not want to tell you to early, and I knew you wouldn't be here to see the preparations or hear the gossips".

Hermione stood up.

" Is that all you wished of me my Lord?"

" Yes my daughter" the king sighed and let his daughter leave his study.

Hermione walked slowly to the library, where she sat down by her usual place by the window and comfortably leaned against the glass window before drifting to her readings. Of course she didn't get to read much, instead she would think of the arrival of the Prince.

To be frank, she didn't know much about him, apart from his name, age and ruling characteristics. His name was Prince Tom Marvolo the Riddlemaker. He was renown for his wisdom and master of strategy. She didn't know anything beyond that since it didn't matter to her. She started to plot what misfortunes she could send on the unfortunate Prince, so that he would not punish her family to harshly and yet leave her in peace.

After scheming several options, Hermione plunged back to her book about the politics of France, which was Hermione's country Sondenn' s neighbor. When the time came to walk down to the courtyard to meet the Prince, Hermione learned that he would be coming with half of the royal court and the rest of the royal family, including the king.

That thought made her more determined to get rid of the bloody Prince.

When she reached the courtyard, she was placed right next to Lord and Lady Grange, her hair combed once more and her dress straightened. The rest of the inhabitants of the castle stood behind them, as they waited for the King and his court to arrive. They waited for ten or more minutes before the first horses and carriages pulled towards the castle. The first carriage had to be made of at least fragments of gold as it shone brightly in the sunlight. Before it however, rode the King and the Prince themselves, dressed in light tunics with swords sheathed to their side. Hermione examined the young looking king first. He was the King Edmund, and he looked around with a wise look that already ordered respect. The king was muscular from the hunting and had long black hair and grey eyes that seemed to see right through you. From the books about him, Hermione deduced that he was a just king, even if slightly merciless. This was the first time she would meet the king, and he seemed to be just like she imagined him to be. Strong enough to keep the throne, and wise enough to control it.

His son, Prince Tom Marvolo was very handsome as well. He was quite muscled, with thick dark hair and green eyes that gazed over the crowd before resting on her. He seemed to be very wise but what shocked Hermione was that something sizzled around him softly, almost noticeably.

Magic.

She herself taught herself to hide her magic so that when she met an occasional wizard she would not be noticed.

This wasn't good. Getting rid of a wizard is much harder than a non-wizard.

The horses stopped with the carriages, and the king swiftly dismounted his steed. The Prince followed his fathers' action.

Everyone kneeled to their king, including the Lord's family, when with quick steps both men walked up to the Lord and Lady of the castle, and Hermione felt momentarily gazes of both men, before the king addressed her father.

" Stand up you fool! Lord Grange. It was too long" He beamed at her father and the two embraced each other warmly., as the rest of the Lord's family stood up.

" Lady Grange. As beautiful as ever" The king continued before turning to Hermione.

" And this is Lady Hermione is it? Why, such a beauty should visit our court more often!" Hermione forced a blush to her cheeks and smiled.

" Thank you my Lord" she replied.

The king addressed her father again.

" My wife is tired after the journey. She would like to rest with her children now".

Lord Grange nodded before saying, " I will personally escort you to your chambers my King" all the people stood up from their kneeling positions.

As Lord Grange escorted the royal family to their chambers, Hermione couldn't help but get a feeling that the Prince seemed to see through her act.

* * *

She quickly hid in the library, so that she could spend some time alone before the supper would begin. She didn't like what she saw in the Prince. He seemed so cold, even as he smiled to her. He was powerful, she had to grant him that. But whether he was as strong as her?

She hoped she wouldn't have to find out.

" So that's where you hide" a sudden voice pulled her out of her reverie.

Hermione turned to see the Prince lean against the doors leading to the corridor. She stood up and curtsied.

" My Lord" she greeted him.

" My Lady" he smirked at her.

There was a silence before Hermione sat down and the Prince took a step forward. Hermione willed herself to remain relaxed.

" The servants said that you either hide in this dusty old room or in the haunted forest. Interesting choice for a Lady, isn't it?" The Prince finally said.

" Suitable for one who is haunted as well" She responded lightly.

" Oh you are, are you" He murmured knowingly.

" I am quite surprised that you are here, my Lord. After all, as a Prince one would think that you would choose a bride of a better… background" she said.

" Background? Why you are one of the noblest of the families in the kingdom. I would call it a very good match" He replied, while taking a seat by the wooden table.

" I am afraid you have mistaken my words. What I meant to say is that bad things happen to my suitors" She looked saddened.

His eyes seemed to shine at her words and he gave her a full, knowing smirk.

" Ah yes, your… curse. You are a very clever witch, constructing such curses".

Hermione gasped her eyes widening.

" How dare you? You don't mean to say that it was _I_ was brought such misfortunes upon myself!" She exclaimed in horror.

The Prince chuckled bemusedly at her.

" You _are _a good actress my Lady, and I am sure you can fool anyone who isn't like us" he said.

" Like us?" She repeated.

" Wizards. And you, I can feel, are very powerful" he told her.

Hermione waved her hand suddenly and the room was sound proof.

" How would you know? I am hiding my skills right now…"

" Nonverbal? Why my dear, it seems as if you _tried_ to seduce me into being your husband" He laughed at her.

" Don't flatter yourself. You may be a Prince, but that alone makes you a terrible choice for a husband" she said.

The Prince gave her a look of hurt.

" Why, has the magic meddled in your brain? I bring power, security, wealth. Isn't that what you women want?" he asked.

" It is what their _father's_ want" at a look he had sent her way she added, " Well there are exceptions. But I am not one of them" she closed her book and stood up.

" Sit down, I did not allow you to stand up" The prince said lazily, and with a flick of his hand she was sitting again.

" What do you want? There is a reason why I am 'cursed,'" she said.

Tom smiled at that and replied.

" Your 'curse' is the reason why I am here" he started " I know about your power for some time. I was curious as to why a young woman such as yourself didn't attend the royal court. This _is_ the best place to find a husband, they say. Your earned independence interested me. I learned a lot about you".

" How interesting" Hermione started "You know so much about me, and I know next to nothing about you. My Lord"

The prince permitted himself a chuckle.

" You were taught by Dumbledore weren't you?" he asked.

" Yes" Hermione replied slowly.

" He told me about you. Praised your skills. That's how I knew about your magic" Hermione frowned.

" Dumbledore would never reveal such information to anyone, not even a Prince" she said.

Hermione felt a light layer of fear over her former tutor, as she saw a cold smile settle on the prince's handsome face.

" Oh, he didn't want to. But with a little motivation he said all I wanted to hear" Tom said.

Realization dawned at her.

" Is he alive?" She asked calmly, hiding her distress deep inside her.

" No" Tom replied, watching her carefully.

Hermione nodded.

" I thought so" She said quietly " Now. What do you want with me? You didn't answer me. Truly, a marriage must be the last thing on your mind"

" It isn't the _last_ thing, but certainly not in my priorities" The prince replied "And how much entertainment would be lost if I told you already? No, I don't believe I will tell you".

Hermione grew angry, but a sudden idea popped into her head. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

" Well then. If you do not wish to tell me, I suggest we head to dinner" And with that she overcame his spell with ease and opened the doors which she found had been earlier locked with his spell.

She turned back to him and gave him an innocent smile.

" Oh, and you should practice on your spells. They are slightly rough on the edges" and with that she left the grinning Prince alone in the library.

* * *

This supper was even more atrocious than any other Hermione had in her lifetime. Of course, she was placed at her usual place at the high table along with the royal family and her own, however next to her sat the Prince and on her other side the eldest fifteen year old princess Mariel, to whom all her conversations where addressed to. Even if Tom did want to talk to her, he wouldn't be allowed, for his sister was a truly talkative person and did not stop even to eat. The Princess seemed to find Hermione a perfect companion, mainly for this reason that Hermione seemed to be the only one to actually listen to her talking.

And as such Hermione prayed for help, when finally her two companions she had, John and Peter came over to her and bowing said in a mockingly official voice.

" Milady Hermione, we are sorry to interrupt. However there is something you have to see and it is of quite an urgent matter".

Hermione felt the Prince's gaze upon her, as well as the rest of the royal family and her own.

" Of course, lead the way. Please excuse me" She replied politely with an innocent smile.

She stood up and with a curtsy to the royal family, left the table with the two mischief-makers.

" Thank the gods you saved me," She sighed as they walked out.

John, the taller of the two, with honey gold curls and large blue eyes laughed at her misfortunes.

" Oh yes we could see. You looked miserable little 'Mione" he laughed, while Hermione smiled.

"We thought we could save you" Peter, the dark, curly-haired, brown eyed boy of Hermione's age piped in " It seems that the famous grace of the Prince that swayed thousands of young ladies, served no use with you, eh 'Mione?"

Hermione burst out laughing.

" He could never. Not when I have you two"

" So that is the matter of great importance. My… grace, is it?" another voice said, and as the boys turned around, Hermione took her time, before turning to see Prince Tom stand behind her.

"Your… Grace" She said with a quirk of a smile.

" Lady Hermione, might I have a word?" the Prince ordered more than asked.

Hermione watched the Prince carefully, however his face showed nothing.

" I imagine Peter and John have yet to show me the reason for my abrupt departure from the feast. If you return to the dinner, your Grace, I will join you at a later date" She said.

" You dare to disobey my request?" he asked amused.

" Of course not, My Lord. I was making a suggestion" She replied solemnly.

" Well then, we may go and have a walk" he decided.

Hermione turned to Peter and John who looked terrified at this point. She nodded at them and smiled.

" Go. I will see you later" She said.

The boys nodded and walked away, in a quick step.

" So, let's see the gardens, shall we?" the Prince offered his arm and Hermione accepted.

" You don't strike me as a man to pursue trivialities" She observed.

" Yes, I am no such man" he replied.

" Then, all this garden gibberish is there either because you believe that business will be made, or that you think a stroll in the gardens will pleasure me enough into giving you something that you want. Unless, you do in fact enjoy gardens," she said.

" Maybe it is one of these things. Maybe it isn't" He replied offhandedly.

They turned towards the corner leading to the gardens.

" I was thinking about your words" Hermione started " And some things don't match up. Won't you bring some clarity to my logic?"

" Very well, humor me" he said.

" Thank you, your _Grace_" Hermione said, " Well, firstly, the reason for your arrival. It doesn't add up. You chose to marry a girl who, although does have a high upbringing, suffers an unfortunate curse. You claim to want to save that girl from loneliness. That of course would show you as a noble, strong prince, but an image like that is temporary when your other actions overshadow the marriage. You must need something more from this but what? You already have power and wealth and devotion. What more can you want?"

They reached the gardens where the moonlight lit the path between the trimmed hedges. Somewhere around the corner the water dripped from the quiet fountain.

" Why you have it all thought out don't you? But what if I told you that there is another world, parallel to ours, and all one needed to reach it is to find the gate that links those worlds together, and enough power to open it" he said.

" Then I would say that without proper evidence this 'theory' is more of a fairytale than a theory" She replied " But since it is _you_ who speak of the gates to another world, there must be at least a small chance that you-"

" I found it. Yes" He interrupted her. His eyes were gleaming.

Hermione sat on the marble bench as they reached the silver fountain.

" Ah" She said contemplating " It makes sense now".

" I knew that you would understand quickly. Your intelligence precedes you" the Prince smirked.

"You found the gate, and have proven to weak to open it" She felt certain satisfaction from seeing the scowl forming on his face "So you need another to help you. Why me? Why not another man who could be bound to your service? Or another woman?"

" The gate has its own… rules. It won't accept a random wizard" he replied.

" The gate wants a woman? Or a man and wife?" She asked.

" It wants a bonded couple," he said.

" Ah" Hermione sighed "But why _me_?"

Tom sat down and stared into her eyes. Hermione felt uncomfortable under his gaze, but didn't allow herself to show it.

" It wants _equals_. My tracker pointed at you" he said finally.

Hermione watched his expressionless face, trying to figure him out.

" And you believe that a man and a _woman_ could be ever equal" she asked with a certain tinge of amusement in her voice.

" Of course not. That's preposterous," he said " but a witch and a wizard? Without doubt"

Hermione frowned, contemplating his words. Maybe he was right. After all, women felt all those silly emotions and from nature tended to be more submissive, with few exceptions of course. Men on the other side, liked to be dominant, though here too were exceptions.

" You know, it's curious. Of all women I have ever met, who swayed to my charm and would do anything for the chance of spending some _time_ with me, you seem to be completely impassive towards me" He contemplated.

Hermione cracked a smile.

" I learned long ago how foolish it would be at such a disadvantage. It is harder to assess people and the situation with emotions shadowing your sight. There were many tears from that realization," she said.

" Yours?" He asked.

She merely smiled yet her eyes showed him the answer.

" You truly seem to be wise. I can respect you for that alone," the Prince said.

" You don't seem to respect many people"

" They yet have to earn my respect" the Prince replied as he focused on the fountain.

Hermione looked down at his hand and realized he was holding a wand.

" So you have it," she whispered.

Tom looked down at the dark wand in his hand.

" That I do" he replied, smirking.

" The Elder wand. The only wand ever existing" she said, her eyes fixated on the wooden wand.

" You have heard of it"

" Dumbledore spoke of it once. It belonged to dark wizards" She looked at him with a new realization dawning in her eyes, " You are a Dark Lord".

He smiled then, with and empty, cold smile. His eyes shone cryptically, and Hermione began putting the puzzles together.

It all made sense. An alternative world, so much potential, so much power that the young Prince could claim for his own. All he needs is to open the gate and walk through to the other side. But, he said that the gate would accept equals, bonded. Did that mean-

No. It couldn't.

And if he walked through the gate, then who would be left to rule here?

Hermione stopped in her thoughts, when she felt a cold barrier extending around her and Tom. She turned to the Prince who stared at her with this dark smile and listened, terrified.

" I have waited years to open the gate. For years I was riddling my prophecy out. For years I was looking for you- my equal. And now, I am not going to wait any longer" he caught her hands in a tight grip, as he closed the distance between them.

" We will bond now, and fulfill our destiny" he whispered raggedly against her cheek.

Hermione's wide eyes penetrated his mocking ones as she whispered back.

"The wedding"

" I am very sorry Milady. But for our wedding you will no longer be a virgin" he laughed softly, before capturing her lips.

Hermione did try to fight it, him, her magic clashing against his, neither winning nor losing. This was when she understood his words completely. A wizard could be equal to a witch. But a man would always dominate.

Tom seemed to predict her movement, and only when he whispered quiet incantations against her cheek did Hermione falter, all her opposition diminishing.

His fingers took a turn lower and lower and Hermione's will was gone.

Tom felt her resistance failing and he laughed.

" Oh the beauty of the binding spells" he laughed as he continued to make his way to the place that he really wanted.

The events of that night will not, _cannot_ be written down on a parchment. It was the time which would change Lady Hermione Grange's life forever as she lost the one thing that she hailed about all else – her freedom.

The prince, who did not wait for his Lady to rest, apparated them both to the misty mountains, where he placed her on the cold and damp ground before the stone wall of the mountain, and in the light of the moon began incantations which forever bound Prince Tom and Lady Hermione together, as the gates opened illuminating the forest with its blinding light.

Tom crouched down towards Hermione who only now woke up and said to her.

" Here we are my Lady, it is time to part. You will find my way to me I am sure, but I will send you orders once you get there".

He laughed at her terrified face.

" What? You didn't think that_ I _would go out into the unknown? I am a prince, and I will rule here! The gate doesn't want _me_".

Hermione's face was as pale as the moon that illuminated it as she whispered.

" It wants me," she gasped.

" I will see you in seven years my dear. And don't worry. You will know what to do" And with those words he pushed her into the blinding light.

**AN: So there it is, just this little thought I had in my mind bouncing around. On a happier note I AM DONE WITH EXAMS! I officially finished IB course, and let me tell you, it is a marvelous feeling **

**Anyhow, if you like review and favorite the story, and let me get back to Hermione's adventures in Middle-Earth :D**

**So once more, like it? Leave a review :D**


End file.
